


Just for You

by bennyspengwing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyspengwing/pseuds/bennyspengwing
Summary: On the way home from a hunt, Dean makes a pit stop, somewhere you would never think he would go...
Relationships: Dean/OFC
Kudos: 3





	Just for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first crack at a Supernatural Fic in a few years, I hope you enjoy!

Dean walked back and forth trying to figure out how he was ever going to go into the store.  
“It’s just a store Dean, if you don’t want to go in, I will do it for you” his brother Sam replied, tired of his brother trying to figure out what he was going to do.

“Oh yea, that will be great, I’ll just send in Samsquatch to get it for me, that will look frigging awesome” he replied sarcastically. His hazel eyes about to roll out of the top of his head. He knew he needed to just get it over with, but at the current moment, he would just rather walk into a nest full of vampires. “Son of a bitch” he mumbled to himself as he stalked towards the store with purpose. “Sammy, you are staying put, no sense in making this any weirder than it has to be.” Sam went to reply but Dean held up one finger in silent regard that he should do no such thing.

“Hi, Welcome to Build-a-Bear, is there anything I can help you with today?” An overly cheery young woman with a teddy bear in a backpack assaulted Dean no sooner than he had sauntered through the front door. He was mortified.

“Ugh...yea, Hi, um, I am just here to get one of those Baby Yoda things over there” He stated pointing to the bin filled with animals waiting to be stuffed.

“Well, that’s just super, he has been so popular, we just got in a few more a day or so ago” she smiled. “Now if you would just follow me on over to the stuffing station, we can get this happy little fellow ready to go home.” The young woman sat herself down in front of a giant machine filled with enough cotton to fill every item in the store. The man in front of her was quite handsome, but seemed very out of place to be in such a store, but who was she to judge.

Dean was getting very uncomfortable while the girl seemed to take her time while stuffing the life into the object. She then proceeded to ask him what type of heart he would like to put inside it and to make a wish before she inserted it inside. “Do I look like I make wishes?” He said insulted. The girl picked one out instead and finished it up and to it to the counter where a different girl, with a different animal upon her back proceeded to ask him more questions that made his head hurt.

“Have you given him a name?” She asked. He gave her a blank look.

“Excuse me?” He said.

“Did you pick out a name for him?” She asked again as if the man before here clearly did not understand English.

“He has a name already, it’s Baby Yoda” he spoke as if she didn’t know anything in the world and had been living under a rock. She rolled her eyes at him, and he did the same. “Can you put that in a box for me?” He added.

“Sure thing” she smiled completing the purchase and putting it inside a box. “You have a nice day” she said as he walked away with the box in his hands.

Dean walked to the Impala wordlessly carrying the box. Sam was on the verge of busting out laughing after watching the exchange from the outside window of the store. “Why did we go so far out of our way on the way home to stop at a mall?” Sam asked confused. Dean just gave him a look that could drop bodies and hit the gas peddle to get home that much faster.

By the time they reached the bunker it was nighttime, Dean pulled the car into the garage that stored all the cars and shut the doors quietly. He walked into the bedroom to see her asleep peacefully on her side of the bed. He sat the box on the nightstand and gave her a light kiss on her temple. He went out to grab a beer and sit down to relax after their most recent job. 

I woke up to see a box sitting on the nightstand. It was a bit bigger than usual boxes, the spot next to me was empty. That meant that Dean was home but hadn’t come to bed. I opened the box, curiosity getting the better of me. To my amazement I found a stuffed Baby Yoda from Build-a-Bear inside. “Dean Winchester, I can’t believe it!” I exclaimed bolting from the bed like a rocket. I found him sitting in a chair half asleep, jolting at the loud noises I was making.

“Bella?” He asked hearing me approach. “Are you alright?” He added. I walked over and sat in his lap, clutching my prize in one arm, and placing a quick kiss upon his lips. “What is that for?” He smiled.

“Someone real sweet left this for me on the nightstand, meaning he stepped foot into a mall and everything, I never thought I would see the day that Dean Winchester would do that” I looped one arm around his neck, his smell invading my nostrils, and smelling like home, something I would never get tired of.

“Well, I also used to think I would never rescue damsels in distress and bring them home, but here you are” he grinned. “Just for you Bella, I would walk through fire, hell, and anything else, including a mall, to know it brings a smile like that to your face.” The tone in his voice matched the fire that burned behind those hazel eyes.

“Take me to bed Dean” I stated into that face that would wreck a thousand hearts.

“Only if Baby Yoda stays here” he grinned, picking me up and carrying me towards the bedroom. I dropped my new prize in the chair that was just recently vacated. I was whisked away into the night where nothing could ever get me.


End file.
